


Take Me

by orangefriday



Series: Levi & Nico Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Make Out Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Tumblr Ask: "two things we need to see if we're ever gonna have a proper sex scene or another make out scene even, nico just picking up levi because levi's had to be on his toes everytime they kiss and you know practicality. and another thing that i personally can't stop thinking of is nico just pinning levi down, holding him by the wrists because levi literally can't stop moving his hands everywhere and touching is nice but now it's nico's turn. you're welcome."





	Take Me

“Did you–” Levi starts, but Nico covers his mouth with his own, urgently and eager. He lets up for a moment for a breath so Levi continues, “ _– see_ me today?”

Nico hums in response and works on Levi’s throat, feeling the stubble on his tongue and tasting the sweet heat from Levi’s neck. 

Levi’s  _still_  talking and Nico’s only half listening, too preoccupied with the task at hand. 

“I drilled  _holes!”_ Levi says as Nico grabs his waist a little too roughly but he doesn’t complain, doesn’t move, just lets Nico tug at his shirt and scrub bottoms. Nico swears under his breath at the tight knot that Levi’s done up in the drawstring of his bottoms. But Levi pays no mind,  _still_  talking. “In a man’s  _head!_  All by myself. And he’s still  _alive!”_

_“_ You were amazing today, babe, but –” The string’s  _still_  in a knot. Nico wonders if there were any scissors in the on-call room or a scalpel hidden in one of their pockets so he can  _cut this damn thing off! “_ Fuck! What the hell did you do with this knot?”

“Roy pantsed me once and –” It was all the explanation Nico needed before he decided that he would go buy Levi another pair of scrub bottoms or steal one from Parker. The surprising  _rrrip!_ of the drawstring snapping in two is all too satisfying and earns a triumphant grin from Nico.

“What the hell, Nico? Those were my good ones.” He digs his nails into the side of Nico’s cheek in retaliation and it feels strangely good, like a fresh slap of water after a long hot suffocating day. Nico’s intrigued by this sensation but he’s not going to let Levi get away with it. So he breathes a little harder and pushes at Levi until they’re up against the wall. And with Levi’s pants  _finally_  loose, Nico pulls them all the way down, admittedly with a little too much aggression. So much, that Levi’s boxers come halfway off as well. 

It makes Levi laugh in response. So Nico kisses him hard on the mouth as punishment, sending Levi into silence – finally. He fists Levi’s hair and pulls hard, feeling the strong heat radiating off of Levi’s sweaty scalp wrapping around his wrist. Somehow, they’ve both become naked in the evening pink light. The window lets in a chill that circles the room and the blinds are open just a sliver. The swaying trees outside stretch long shadows against the wall and scatter the dusty summer light all around them.

Nico pulls back to look at Levi. His face is red and he notices the freckles there looking aggressively dark on top of flushed skin. His mouth is open and ready, glistening with wet saliva at the corners. And Levi’s eyes shine so very  _green_  against the backdrop of muted crimson dusk. He lets his fingers trace Levi’s jaw, scratching at the unshaven beard, liking how the rugged stubble drags along the smoothness of his own thumb.

The moment stills and something deep inside Nico rumbles up from his chest, pushing at his insides and tries violently to get out. It’s  _a lot_  and it almost scares Nico how much he’s feeling as he gazes into Levi’s almost pleading eyes. He wonders for a second how it’s possible to  _feel_  so much for one person. To want another so badly it hurts. And even in this state of nakedness, where they’re as close as they can be, it’s  _still_  not enough. 

Even as Levi’s here in front of Nico, chest heaving and desperately pulling him closer and closer. His hands all over, like he’s grabbing at Nico’s skin as if it were gold to be treasured. 

_It’s not enough._

He wants to  _take_  Levi.  _Have_  him and somehow devour him  _whole._  Excitement rattles his body as he catches Levi’s wrists and pins them above their heads. He presses against Levi until he can feel Levi’s dick hard against his own. 

And Levi closes his eyes, shivering as he lets out a shaky hot breath. It’s as if he’s letting Nico have his way. As if he’s finally relinquishing all control and telling Nico that, yes,  _please_ ,  _take me._

So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
